


drained

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Murder Attempt, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Murder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Blood Drinking, Creativitwins, Falling In Love, Fire, Gen, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Thomas Sanders, Human/Vampire Relationship, Injury, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, The Author Regrets Nothing, Then Again The Author Hasn't Slept In Days, Unconsciousness, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampires, lmao that's a tag wtf, thomas and emile are brothers, unnecessary tags are unnecessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -"I'm going out to look for him. It his state, weak as he is, he'll be hunted down and killed within a day."Emile falters at that. Yes, the vampire had attacked his brother, but did keeping the cycle of violence going, wishing harm and death upon an entire species, really benefit anyone? ...Was it enough to warrant this endless bloodshed?-i don't know where this is going but i actually have a partial draft this time loltw for blood throughout // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS/gifts).



> this fic is for ao3 user 'kass_and_kitt_in_the_tardis' because they commented on the old version of this hoping for an update and i abandoned and rewrote that version, so here's the new one!
> 
> sorry about disappearing, i really did mean to get the new chapter up and then i just forgot about the au in between other projects and school stuff.
> 
> ~ink

"Thomas?"

"What's up, Virgil?" Thomas responds cheerfully, turning towards his friend, Virgil, who is sitting on the bed, fiddling with his hoodie strings, an obvious sign that something was wrong. He signals to Logan, who sets his book down and comes to sit next to Thomas on the couch.

"What seems to be troubling you, Virgil?" he asks, adjusting his glasses and peering through them at the cowering vampire. At the mumbled "nothing," Logan and Thomas both frown.

"Falsehood."

His hoodie slips down one shoulder, the black fabric much too large for his slender frame, and Virgil hunches his shoulders as if he were trying to make himself disappear into the fabric, his exposed collarbones poking against his skin sharply.

"It's fine, really. I'm just...a bit thirsty. And I don't know why. I fed just a few hours ago." His bright eyes bore into Thomas's own, their usual brownish red now a deep crimson that seem almost to glow under the flickering light of the bulb overhead. When they land on Thomas, he swallows audibly, hands clenching, fisting in the fabric of the cloth beneath his fingers.

"Virge. You need to tell us these kinds of things," Logan chastises.

Virgil's eyes flickers from Thomas's face to his neck, pupils dilating immediately. There was a split second where his muscles coil, tensing under his skin, and Logan cries out, reaching forward to restrain him. It's already too late. With a little snarl, he leaps at Thomas, fangs sinking into his neck, just barely missing his carotid artery.

Thomas gives a small, weak cry and collapses against Virgil, who recoils, instinct clearly warring with his emotions, but the urge to feed is too strong.

Just as he is leaning forward to dive back in, Logan manages to jab the needle into his neck, and he slumps forward.

Logan blinks down at the unconscious vampire, pulling Thomas away and cradling him.

"I'm not qualified for any of this. Jesus, I need a new job."

When Virgil awakens, blinking blearily and peering around in a daze, Logan wrapped in blankets and curled up on his bed.

"Thomas?" is the first thing he asks, voice blurry with sleep.

"He's alright," Logan reassures him. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit," he groans, wincing as his head starts to ache. "What happened? I remember talking to Thomas, and then I blanked. Did I..."

Whatever look is plastered on Logan's face must be all the information he needs, and he blanches, stumbling to his feet. "I need to leave. Right now."

"Virgil?" he asks. Virgil moves for his backpack, and Logan shifts to block his path. "Virgil, don't you dare!"

"It was my fault Thomas almost died! Not yours!" Virgil snaps. "You don't get to fucking tell me what to do, Logan, don't you _fucking_ test me!"

"Virgil, you need to calm down and think about this rationally," Logan reasons (and he can see by the glare Virgil sends him that the vampire thinks he's being infuriatingly calm, as always.) "Practically every hunter in the state is looking for you right now, and you haven't eaten in days. You're too weak, you'll get caught and either sold off at auction or killed."

Virgil hisses, baring his fangs, but Logan is right, he can barely stand. There's nothing for him to counter with. "I don't care. I _hurt_ him, Logan."

Logan opens his mouth, ready to argue, but Virgil is already shoving past him, grabbing his bag and shoving his few possessions into it. "I'll see you someday, yeah?" he asks, smiling crookedly. He opens the window, hopping out and landing lightly on the pavement.

"Virgil!" Logan snarls, trying to follow him, but the vampire has already disappeared into the dark.

Okay. Fine. Objective one: find Virgil and bring him home.

That should be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Thomas registers is pain. He whimpers, trying to curl into a ball, and something cool presses against his shoulder, shifting him. A gentle voice begins singing close by, an old lullaby that Thomas remembers his mother singing to get him and his little brother to go to sleep when they were kids.

Before anything happened. Before the vampires attacked, before the humans decided than instead of containing the small uprising, they would hunt down every last vampire left alive on the face of the earth and wipe them out forever.

Thomas missed his family so much sometimes that it felt like someone had ripped a hole in his chest and twisted his heart in an iron vice.

The pain flares in his neck, spreading to his chest, and a little aborted scream rips itself from his throat. The singing falters as the person shushes him gently.

The blissful cool is back, stroking a little path of ice down the side of his face, like a cold hand sweeping his hair behind his ear. "Hurts," he chokes out, and the singing stops completely.

"Thomas, can you hear me?" the voice is hazy and indistinct, but Thomas can finally place it.

"Emile," he gasps. "Emmy, it hurts, please, I-..."

"I know, Thomas, it's alright. We're going to get you help, okay? We're trying to find Virgil, just hang on a little longer. Okay?"

"Okay." Thomas's voice gives out, and he feels his body relaxing.

"It's okay, Thomas. We're going to fix this. Virgil isn't going to hurt you ever again. I'll make sure of it."

A dim alarm bell went off in the back of Thomas's mind. "Wait, Virgil, he didn't...he's safe?" His words were slurring together as the tug of sleep started to pull him back under, and the cold band around his upper arm (Emile's hand, it had to be) constricted, just a bit.

"He won't come near you, Thomas. We're going to keep you safe now. I promise."

 _But he didn't mean it,_ Thomas tries to yell, but his vocal cords are frozen and he's already unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Emile sighs, brushing his older brother's hair behind his ear again. He looks so young like this, so innocent, and Emile could almost pretend like they were back with their mother on the outskirts of the city, watching the stars together as Thomas hummed a lullaby under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I warned you that he'd turn on you. I'm trying so hard to be open minded, I never had a problem with it before. But I've seen too many people hurt by too many vampires for me to just blindly trust them."

His voice cracks, and he buries his face in Thomas's shoulder. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you. And I know how much that vampire meant to you. I don't wish any of them dead, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, but this war...it's self defense , Thomas."

"It's almost funny how differently you two see this war," Logan's soft voice comments behind him. Emile sucks in a breath, tamping down a scream as he whirls to face the older man.

"You're supposed to be watching the bloodsu-" he clears his throat, correcting himself quickly. "Watching the vampire."

Logan's face contort into something pained, just for a moment, and then the mask is back up, leaving nothing but cool detached professionalism in its place. "He left when he realized what he had done. I've told you over and over that Virgil is different. And still you can't even use his name. He was human once, Emile."

"Once, but no longer," Emile counters, trying to deflect, but Logan isn't so open to distraction today.

"I'm going out to look for him. It his state, weak as he is, he'll be hunted down and killed within a day."

He falters at that. Yes, the vampire had attacked his brother, but did keeping the cycle of violence going, wishing harm and death upon an entire species, really benefit anyone? ...Was it enough to warrant this endless bloodshed?

Emile wasn't quite sure anymore.


End file.
